Super Cosmic Cyclone (Alien)
Super Cosmic Cyclone (スーパースペースサイクロン Sūpāsupēsusaikuron, Super Space Cyclone) is a Starred Alien enemy introduced in The 2nd Dimension. Enemy This Cyclone warps back any cat it touches except for Warp Blockers, and has a higher-than-average range which nullifies the effectiveness of certain anti-Alien units. Its health and attack power are relatively low compared to other Cyclones, but its 100% chance to warp your cats allows it to easily gain ground. Before attempting this stage, it is recommended to have at least 500% anti-Starred Alien Treasures from Cats of the Cosmos to reduce the Super Cosmic Cyclone's stats and make it more manageable. Without all anti-Starred Alien Treasures, it is virtually impossible to beat without any anti-Alien cat that slows down its movement. Psychocat and Li'l Macho Legs Cat are quite effective at impeding its advance, while ranged attackers like Macho Leg Cat and Salon Cat deal the damage. Rover Cat and Miter Saw Cat are effective effective meatshields due to their warp immunity and Alien damage resistance, but if the Cyclone is at a high enough strength magnification, it can quickly mow them down regardless. Seafarer Cat is ineffective against the Cyclone due to his lower range and lack of warp immunity. If the player has Voli, it can be used in Seafarer Cat's place. Unlike the Cosmic Cyclone, it is not a Floating enemy. Description Variants Mesocosmocyclone (Alien) A smaller version of Super Cosmic Cyclone with less health, less range and fewer knockbacks. Warps cat units forward. Encounters *The 2nd Dimension: The Wormhole Opens (Deadly) (100%) *Deadly Carnival III: Tornado Carnival III (Deadly) (100%) *The 3rd Dimension: Revenge of the Wormhole (Merciless) (100%) *The 3rd Dimension: Wrath of the Wormhole (Merciless) (600%) Strategy :See The Wormhole Opens (Deadly) for the full article. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies because of this. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack motion end until the next attack motion starts. Trivia *Super Cosmic Cyclone's black spheres with stars vaguely resemble Nightmare of the Kirby series. *The pulsing purple behind its eye implies that the Cyclone is in the process of creating a star. *Without any anti-Starred Alien Treasures, Super Cosmic Cylone has the highest health of all Cyclones at 10,666,656. **In Wrath of the Wormhole (Merciless), without any treasures, Super Cosmic Cyclone obtains the throne of the highest HP in the game, bearing a mind-boggling 63,999,936 HP, which is 47,199,936 more HP than the Cli-One in Close Encounters without any ITF crystals! *With all anti-Starred Alien Treasures, Super Cosmic Cyclone has the lowest attack power and DPS of all Cyclones. *Super Cosmic Cyclone and Mesocosmocyclone are currently the only Cyclones with a bloodshot eye. *Super Cosmic Cyclone's description implies that Long Distance units should be best used for it, despite most of its main counters not having the Long Distance ability. See also * White Cyclone (Floating) * Red Cyclone (Red/Floating) * Black Cyclone (Black/Floating) * Divine Cyclone (Angel) * Metal Cyclone (Metal) * Cosmic Cyclone (Alien/Floating) * The Perfect Cyclone (Floating) * Zyclone (Zombie) * Primeval Cyclone (Relic) * Mesocosmocyclone (Alien) * The Wormhole Opens (Deadly) * The 3rd Dimension Stages Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/379.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< 5th Anniversary Birthday Cake | 5th Anniversary Scarecrow >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Alien Enemies Category:Event Enemies Category:Enemies with Teleport Ability